


Mistress Chichi

by DiabolusSex



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Futanari On Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiabolusSex/pseuds/DiabolusSex
Summary: A series featuring Chichi and Videl, both futanari, set in an alternate universe where many of the main events of the main series never happened.Images associated with each chapter can be found on my FurAffinity or Twitter pages.http://www.furaffinity.net/gallery/storyman/folder/597614/Mistress-Chichihttps://twitter.com/DiabolusSex





	1. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture for this chapter: http://d.facdn.net/art/storyman/1539681102/1539681102.storyman_derp.png

“Excuse me, Mistress.” Videl says, approaching Chichi. “I have the drinks you requested.” she says, eager to please her mistress. “But, why did you have me get two glasses?”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture for this chapter: http://d.facdn.net/art/storyman/1542010354/1542010354.storyman_derp2take3maybe.png

“Ah, very good,” Chichi says, sitting up and placing her sunglasses to the side. “Would you care to join me?”  
“M-Mistress?” Videl says, glancing around. “Surely, you can’t be serious.”  
“I’m very serious.” Chichi says. She sits up fully, swinging her legs around the side of her chair. “Please?” she says, gesturing towards the open spot next to her.  
“Very well, if you so desire it...”

Videl sits down, as Chichi takes the martini glasses from the platter she was holding. Setting the platter down to the side, Videl turns back to her Mistress, and is surprised to find her handing her one of the glasses.  
“Mistress?” Videl says, blinking at the proposal.  
“You’ve been working so diligently and without rest. I just figured... you would want to relax a little for once.” Chichi says with a smile.  
“But... are you sure this is okay? To freely slack off in front of the Mistress is...”  
“Videl, I’m giving you full permission to.” Chichi cuts Videl off. “Nothing would please me greater than for you to take a break.”  
Videl takes a deep, shaky breath as she wraps her fingers around the glass.  
“O-okay... Since the Mistress says it’s okay...”

Videl sips the liquid gingerly, being unaccustomed to a drink such as this. She’s surprised to find how smoothly it goes down. Chichi looks towards her servant, searching for her feelings. Videl notices and occasionally glances up, but quickly darts her eyes away every time. Chichi places her free hand on Videl’s face.  
“Videl, sweetie. You aren’t relaxing.”  
Videl brings the glass away from her mouth, hands trembling. She looks back to her Mistress.  
“I... I’m trying, Mistress...” Videl says, looking down.  
“You’re so high-strung. Let me help you.” Chichi says, placing her drink aside. She takes Videl’s drink from her, gently placing it next to hers.  
“M-Mistress...?” Videl says, cheeks flooding with color. Chichi places her index finger on Videl’s lips.  
“Shhh. Turn around, dear. Let me take care of you.”

Videl nervously does as her Mistress says and turns to the side, facing away. Chichi runs her hands up along Videl’s back, coming to rest on her shoulders.  
“My, my. So much tension.” Chichi then slowly slides her hands down Videl’s arms. Upon reaching her elbows, Chichi’s hands drift towards Videl’s midsection. Videl makes a tiny squeak at Chichi’s gentle caress.  
“What a gorgeous body...” Chichi whispers. She carefully positions her hands along Videl’s hips. “Scoot closer to me.” she says, leaning forward towards Videl. Videl lowers hands onto the chair, and uses them as a support to do as her Mistress instructed. “Excellent.” Chichi muses, now allowing her hands to trail around Videl’s front side. Videl’s heartbeat increases as her Mistress’s hands begin making their way up towards her breasts. Chichi’s hands open fully as they take in Videl’s mounds, pushing them along with their motion. Videl looses a muffled moan, hoping her Mistress didn’t notice. Feeling a twitching motion from Chichi’s groin, Videl can’t help but feel that it was.

“They’re so big...” Chichi says, admiring her servant’s sizable mammaries.  
“T-thank you, Mistress...” Videl says, trying to not betray her growing arousal.  
“Oh... it seems like they’re not the only ones...” Chichi says, as she leans forward over Videl’s shoulder. Videl looks down to see her own penis has betrayed her, as a rising erection strains heavily against her swimsuit. “Just look at that thing...” Chichi says, marveling at her servant’s sex. Videl brings her hands up to her face, covering her eyes.  
“M-Mistress... I’m so sorry...”  
“For what?” Chichi says. “I should be the sorry one here, for never waking the beast.” Videl lifts her hands from her face, doing a mental double-take as to what her Mistress just said.  
“Mistress...?”  
“Oh Videl... you and I are going to have a lot of fun.”

Chichi reaches out to touch Videl’s length, eliciting a twitch from the underused muscle. Her own erection rubs up against Videl’s back, smearing pre-cum on her swimsuit. Videl breathes heavily, chest heaving up and down. With each breath, her breasts jiggle slightly in their rubbery prison. Chichi cups her hand around Videl’s left breast, pinning it up against her chest. Knowing that she’s ready, Chichi begins lightly stroking Videl through her swimsuit. A slow moan drifts from Videl’s throat as she tries to protest.  
“M-M-Mistress...! You mustn’t... I’m just-” Videl begins to say, before being interrupted by a kiss.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture for this chapter: http://d.facdn.net/art/storyman/1546406447/1546406447.storyman_derp3take2.png

Chichi breaks from the kiss, leaning her forehead against Videl's. Chichi gazes longingly into Videl's eyes.  
“Listen, Videl,” Chichi begins. “We all have our needs. Even you.” Chichi wraps her hand around Videl's throbbing erection. “You're practically bursting out of your swimsuit.” Videl looks down nervously, trying to find the right words.  
“Mistress, I…” she starts, before having a finger placed on her lips by Chichi.  
“Shhh. I’m going to take care of your needs for you, okay?” Videl thinks for a moment, before a shy smile creeps onto her face  
“O-okay.”

Chichi scoots herself around to the back of the chair. She pats the empty space next to her, signaling for Videl to join her side. Taking the cue, Videl begins to scoot herself along, but she runs into Chichi's leg partway through.  
“Here, let me help you. Lean back.” Chichi says, taking Videl's hand in her own. She places her other hand on Videl's shoulder, and she helps her slowly onto the back of the chair. Once Videl is in place, Chichi supports her own head with arm, leaning against the back of the chair. Videl looks to her mistress.

“Okay, now what do we do?” She asks. Chichi giggles softly to herself.  
“Whatever we want to do.” Chichi says. She hooks her finger around the strap between the cups of her bikini top, and tugs it down, fully exposing her voluptuous breasts. “Perhaps this is a good starting point?” Videl's face grows beet red as she stares at her Mistress's massive mammaries.  
“M-Mistress!”  
“What's the matter, sweetie? It's not like you haven't seen them before.” Chichi says, laughing about her servant's shyness.  
“I’ve not seen them in this sort of context before!” Videl says, hiding her face behind her hands. She continues to steal glances through the cracks between her fingers.  
“Hmm… you know what? You've seen me naked many times, but I've never seen you naked…” Chichi says as she slides her finger along the curves of Videl's swimsuit. Videl looks down just in time to see her Mistress slip her fingers inside the top rim of her swimsuit.  
“No, Mistress! Please!”  
But it was too late.

Videl's pale breasts topple out as Chichi yanks their support out from under them. Videl fully hides her face from embarrassment.  
“Oh my.” Chichi remarks, letting out an impressed whistle. “Your body continues to surprise me, my dear.” Chichi cups Videl's right breast in her hand, pushing up into it and feeling its weight. “You're so beautiful, Videl.” Hearing that, Videl lowers her hands to allow her eyes to peek over them.  
“D-do you really think so, Mistress..?”  
“Of course!” Chichi says with a warm smile. Videl uncovers her face as her hands drift downward to the top of her bosom.  
“I can’t believe the Mistress thinks of me like this…” Videl thinks out loud.  
“Of course I do. Why do you think I hired you in the first place?” Chichi says. Videl returns her gaze to her Mistress. “I always thought you were sexy, but… wow.”  
“Mistress…” Videl says, eyes widening from the confession of attraction from her Mistress. Her heartbeat speeds up once again as a warmth radiates from within. In a moment of blind passion, she kisses her Mistress. She quickly pulls back, though, suddenly remembering that she’s just a lowly servant. Chichi just smiles at her.  
“Now then, let’s cut to the chase, shall we?” Chichi says as she brings her hand towards Videl’s towering erection.

Chichi slips her hand inside Videl’s swimsuit, grabbing onto her throbbing penis as it threatens to burst a hole through the rubbery material.  
“Hmm… there’s not much room to maneuver around in here, is there?” Chichi says, trying to move her hand along Videl’s shaft. “Looks like your friend here needs to get some fresh air, huh?” Chichi gives Videl a sly grin. Videl, however, isn’t able to hear what her Mistress is saying, as she completely melts at the feeling of her hands on her cock. Chichi pinches a portion of the front of Videl’s swimsuit, and using her other hand, she pins Videl’s dick against her, taking the strain off of the swimsuit. With that done, she traces her finger along the rim of the swimsuit until she gets to the area underneath Videl’s balls. Chichi then slides the swimsuit’s outside edge over Videl’s balls, spilling them out into the air. Following this, she pulls Videl’s dick free, finally letting go of it. Her dick wobbles back and forth as the muscles within work to keep it upright.

“Grand Zeno…” Chichi mutters, taking in the full sight of Videl’s massive boner. “Videl… it’s… magnificent…” Unable to stop herself, she grabs onto the lovely meat pole and begins pleasuring it. She starts slowly at first, mesmerized by the very sight of Videl’s dick. Chichi’s own erection flares to life and it snakes its way up against Videl’s leg. Videl freely moans, no longer holding any inhibition towards her Mistress. Her mind fills with utter bliss as soft hands gently work towards getting her off. With each pump in the rhythmic motion, pre-cum dribbles out of Videl’s urethra. As Chichi begins to jerk her faster, Videl’s hips start twitching. A tingling sensation spreads along the entire length of her dick, stretching even further into her loins.  
“M-Mistress!” Videl shouts, as she orgasms for the first time.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture for this chapter: http://d.facdn.net/art/storyman/1549278196/1549278196.storyman_derp4.png

Videl’s cum spurts forth from her dick, gradually pooling on the chair between her legs. The whole ordeal leaves Videl panting heavily, as the rush of pure ecstasy slowly fades. Videl looks over to her Mistress, who brushes aside some of the loose strands of hair out of Videl’s face.  
“Mistress… I…” Videl begins.  
“You’re so cute when you cum.” Chichi observes, studying her servent’s face. She giggles as Videl’s face turns red. Chichi smiles, and plants another quick kiss on Videl’s lips.  
“Mistress… Thank you.” Videl says, a smile but adorable smile forming on her face.  
“You’re very welcome, dear.” Chichi replies. She leans up and places a sweet kiss on Videl’s forehead. 

Chichi begins to sit up, taking note of the pool of semen on her chair.  
“Looks like this needs to get taken care of.” Chichi says. She figures she’ll give Videl a break, since it was all her idea.  
“But Mistress,” Videl chimes up. “What about you?”  
Chichi looks back to Videl, unsure of what she means. Videl points to Chichi’s still erect penis. Chichi gives her servant a smile.  
“Oh, don’t worry about me. I can take care of this myself.”  
“No!” Videl proclaims, taking Chichi aback. Videl shrinks away, suddenly remembering that it’s not proper to speak out of line. “I… I want to to take care of you too…” she mutters out. She looks back up to her Mistress. “Please?”  
“Very well.” Chichi says. “If it would please you.”  
“Yay!” Videl cheers, wrapping Chichi in a hug. Chichi returns the hug, before realizing that Videl is doing more than just hugging her. She can feel Videl undoing the knot holding her bikini top up on her chest. Videl breaks away from the hug as she finishes, letting Chichi’s bikini fall away, fulling exposing her generous breasts. Chichi has never had a problem with nudity, but to have her clothes stripped away like this was a new and unusual experience. Despite her breasts already being on display beforehand, she felt a sudden wave of self-consciousness wash over her. Videl notices the discomfort in Chichi’s face.  
“Are you okay, Mistress? If you don’t wish to continue…”  
“I’m fine, Videl. It’s just that... “ she trails off. She looks towards Videl’s eyes, trying to find the right words to explain her feelings. “Sexuallity is something I’ve never had problems with before. I could walk around naked all day long and never feel ashamed or embarrassed…” she tries to convey. “Sexual favor is something I’ve given to many, but… I’ve never received before. It’s just… something new.”  
“Mistress…” Videl says, caressing Chichi’s cheek. “I’ve never even had sex before. Ever. But that handjob… it was unlike anything I’ve ever felt before. I want to give you the same feeling you gave me.” Chichi returns her gaze to Videl’s eyes, and she can see the warmth within them.  
“Okay.” Chichi says, giving a small nod. “I’m ready. Let’s do this.”

Chichi settles back down in her chair. Her episode of self-consciousness had caused her erection to diminish. Videl positions herself at the foot of the chair, facing towards her Mistress. Videl rests the tips of her fingers on the string of Chichi’s bikini bottom, taking pause to look back up at Chichi’s face.  
“I want these to come off. If that’s okay with you?” Chichi nods, giving her permission to be fully stripped naked. If she’s going to overcome this, she needs to face it head on. Videl wastes no time removing the bikini, sliding them down Chichi’s legs with ease. With their support pulled out from under them, Chichi’s balls succumb to gravity, slapping against her pussy. The sight of that makes Videl giggle.  
“That’s not helping…” Chichi says, as her face goes red.  
“I’m sorry Mistress!” Videl says, running her hands down her face to compose herself. “Right. One Mistress Boner, coming right up.” Chichi rolls her eyes at Videl’s shenanigans.

Getting to work. Videl wraps her hands around the base of Chichi’s soft cock. She makes slight movements, as she doesn’t have much surface to work with. Still, the act of bringing pleasure to her Mistress gets her excited, as her dick starts to stiffen. Chichi tilts her head back and lets out a quiet breath. She closes her eyes, content to place herself in Videl’s care. She begins thinking about other scenarios she’d like to find herself with Videl in. It gets results, and Chichi’s cock begins lengthening in Videl’s hands.  
“Perfect.” Videl says. She kicks her legs back, and scoots herself downwards.  
“Hey, careful, you’re going to get your cum all over you.” Chichi calls out to Videl. Videl stops for a second, but resumes her decent after only a moment of hesitation.  
“I don’t care. Let it get on me.” Videl says. “I’ll lather my tits up with my own cum.” The very thought of that sends a throb through Chichi’s dick, just the reaction Videl was hoping for. “Oh, did you like that thought? Just imagine… me, jerking off, completely showering myself with my cum. It gets all on my face, it drips down my chin. Onto my tits…” Videl describes, slowly jerking Chichi off.  
“F-fuck…” Chichi moans. Videl giggles seductively, pleased with being able to get her Mistress so hot in the loins like this. She decides to stop teasing Chichi, as she kisses her on her glans.  
“GAH!” Chichi yells out, arching her back in response. Videl continues to kiss down Chichi’s entire length. Once she reaches the base, she reverses her direction, but with her tongue sticking out.. Reaching the head, Videl rests her mouth on Chichi’s urethra, slowly running her tongue around, lapping up any precum that might bead up. She then wraps her mouth around the entirety of Chichi’s head, placing the glans along the back of her tongue. Sucking in, she creates a vacuum within her mouth, before pulling the dick out with a pop. 

“Please, Videl… Don’t stop…” Chichi moans out, heavy breaths in between.  
“Don’t worry Mistress, I’m nowhere near done.” Videl says, slowly jerking to keep Chichi warmed up. Videl runs her tongue up along Chichi’s shaft again, all the while maintaining eye contact with her Mistress. Reaching the tip once again, Videl tucks it in her mouth, and gradually pushes it in. Her untrained throat can’t push it too far, but she gets about halfway down the length of Chichi’s dick.  
“Fuck, your throat feels so good…” Chichi says as she slowly fondles her tit. Videl inches her way back up to the head before trying again. She’s determined to fit the entirely of her Mistress’s cock down her throat. She gradually makes progress with each pass. Stopping to take her breath, she looks back up to Chichi. She gives a weak smile, and brushes the hair out of Videl’s face. Videl pushes down once again, and Chichi rests her hand on the top of her head. Videl continues to suck, coming closer and closer to achieving her goal. Once her chin touches Chichi’s balls, she instantly knows that she’s done it. She pulls Chichi out and gives her a triumphant grin.

With that out of the way, Videl returns to sucking Chichi’s cock with renewed vigor. Her throat now being able to handle it, the cock glides in and out easily. This allows Videl to pick her pace up. Placing her hands along the base of Chichi’s shaft, Videl rubs up and down parallel to her mouth. Chichi moans loudly, throwing her head back and pinching her nipples. Sensing her Mistress is close to climax, Videl braces herself for what comes next. Chichi bucks her hips, smacking her balls off of the bottom of Videl’s face. Videl gets a mouthful of cum, expanding out her cheeks. It gushes out of the space between Videl’s mouth and Chichi’s cock, spilling outward. She can’t hold all of it in her mouth, as a little bit slides down her throat, causing her to choke. Videl quickly pulls out Chichi’s cock, trying to catch her breath. She coughs up some of the cum, while the rest falls out of her mouth sloppily. Chichi’s panting heavily, trying to catch her breath after that orgasm.  
“I’m sorry Mistress… I wanted to swallow it like a good girl…”  
“It’s… okay, Videl…” Chichi says between breaths. “And… you were right… that was incredible…”


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture for this chapter: http://d.facdn.net/art/storyman/1552942673/1552942673.storyman_derp_5_attempt_1.png

Videl lays atop of her Mistress, hovering just over her. Their bodies squish together in a union of passion. Videl had discarded her swimsuit, throwing it next to Chichi’s bikini on the stone tile patio. Their erections have since faded away, making room for romance between the Mistress and her servant. Hands entwined, Videl leans her forehead against Chichi’s. Their eyes meet for just a second, but that’s all it takes. The pair tilt their heads back, bringing their lips together. No words are exchanged, As they carry on through touch and desire alone. 

Chichi lets go of Videl’s hand, which drifts slowly downward onto the chair to support herself. Chichi brings both of her hands to Videl’s face, as their kiss gradually turns more and more carnal. Their mouths open, tongues wrapping around each other rapidly. Chichi lightly sucks on Videl’s tongue a few times. All the while their loins begin to stir anew. An erection flows in both cocks, engorging them until they meet at the tip. The kiss breaks, as Videl stares longingly into her Mistress’s eyes. Taking the initiative, Videl begins rocking her hips back and forth, causing the under-skin of her dick to rub against Chichi’s. She continues this motion only briefly, keeping it slow and steady. Pre-cum beads at the tip of Chichi’s cock, smearing against Videl’s as she rubs against it. Chichi snakes her hands down Videl’s voluptuous hips, eventually coming to rest along her ample backside. She digs her fingers into the heaps of flesh, spreading Videl’s cheeks apart for a moment, before letting them slap back together. As she does this, a mischievous smile crawls onto Videl’s face, as an idea forms.

Videl turns around, facing away from her Mistress. She sits on her knees and kneels forward slightly. Placing her butt on Chichi’s throbbing hard cock, she lifts herself up along the length of Chichi’s shaft, producing a similar motion as before. As before, she repeats this motion slowly and methodically, letting her Mistress savour her booty. Once she feels that Chichi is good and ready, Videl fully lifts herself up, now standing above Chichi. She reaches under her, taking hold of her Mistress’s cock, steadying it. Slowly, Videl lowers herself back down, guiding the large penis in her hand towards her dripping womanhood. She stops just as the crown of the cock begins to part her lips. Deciding to give her Mistress just one more tease, she angles her cock to where it traces along the span of her pussy. She looks back to see Chichi’s reaction, finding that she’s placed the tip of her finger in her mouth, eager for Videl to make the plunge. Noticing that she’s watching, she gives a slow nod, confirming that she’s ready for the next step.

With her Mistress’s blessing, Videl slides downwards, easing Chichi’s cock into her insides. She has to take it slow at first, due to her body not being used to anything entering inside. Because of this, the meatstick inside of her actually kind of hurts. She grits her teeth, however, as she truly wishes to be at one with her Mistress. She eases herself onto Chichi’s cock, slightly pulling up after each push down. Eventually, the pain Videl feels subsides, turning into pleasure instead. As this happens, she begins to increase her pace. She places her hands on the arm rests of the chair, providing herself leverage while she fills herself with Chichi’s dick. Videl looks down, and watches as her dick flops up and down, almost smacking herself in the stomach. Above that, her breasts bounce wildly with each push. She leans forward and lets out a small moan, as the tension in her cervix builds.

Chichi throws her head back, eyes rolling into the back of her head as heat swells in her cock. She pushes her breasts together, causing her nipples to poke into one another. She’s very grateful that Videl is taking the lead, letting her just sit back and enjoy the ride. Chichi inhales sharply and places her hands on Videl’s hips. Videl peers over her shoulder as she bounces herself on Chichi’s cock, and gives her Mistress a grin. Not missing a beat, she leans back and wraps her arm around Chichi’s head. She turns slightly, giving Chichi a view of every bounce on her body. Now in a more comfortable position, Videl begins pumping away even faster. The increased speed causes a gasp of ecstasy to escape from Chichi. She’s barely holding off her orgasm as it is, but Videl is really testing her stamina this time. What she doesn’t know, however, is that Videl’s nearly at her limit as well. Chichi tightens her grip on Videl as she begins to start hammering away in rhythm with Videl’s thrusts. Working together, the speed nearly doubles. Both ladies gasp and pant, teetering on the edge of climax. Videl moans freely, uncaring of the rest of the world around her, as Chichi blows her load inside. Following suit, Videl’s cock erupts in a cum shower, spraying forth in front of her. Her cock twitches, sending out several strings, coating a good portion of the chair. Cum drips from her vagina, still stuffed with the source. The pair sit there for a few minutes, regaining their breath. Finally, Chichi directs Videl’s face towards hers, placing a tender kiss on her lips. Upon pulling back, Chichi looks longingly into her servant’s eyes.

“I love you, Videl.”  
“I love you too, Mistress.”


	6. Chapter 5 - Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale.
> 
> Picture for this chapter: http://d.facdn.net/art/storyman/1556638710/1556638710.storyman_derp_6.png

Videl lightly treads along the tile floor of her Mistress’s manor. She clutches the soiled swimwear nestled into her arms. Her exposed penis flops back and forth as it collides with her legs with each step she takes. She eventually reaches her destination; the laundry room, and disposes of the bikinis. Turning on her heels, she retraces her steps and finds Chichi entering into the house, wearing her sunglasses from before.  
“We should get cleaned up, huh, Mistress?” Videl asks, admiring Chichi.  
“Good idea. All this cum isn’t good for the skin.” Chichi says, looking over herself and Videl.  
“Very well. I’ll go prepare the shower for you.” Videl says, turning to go about her task.  
“For **us** , my dear.” Chichi corrects, stopping Videl in her tracks.  
“Huh?”  
“Wouldn’t it be more efficient if we showered together?” Chichi says, strutting up to her servant. She places her hands on Videl’s cheeks, allowing for the pair to mutually gaze into one another’s eyes.  
“Well, yes, I suppose it would…” Videl says, as a blush creeps onto her face. Chichi smiles and plants a quick peck on Videl’s forehead.  
“After you, dear.”

Chichi and Videl make their way to the master bathroom, on the second floor. Videl fetches clothes for herself and her Mistress, all the while Chichi watches her affectionately. Once everything is ready, Videl helps her Mistress into the bathtub-shower combo. Chichi turns around expectantly, as Videl stands in place nervously.  
“Well, aren’t you joining me?” Chichi says, as she removes the hair tie keeping her bun in place.  
“Uh… yeah… I just… need to take these out…” Videl says sheepishly, as she mirrors Chichi’s action to cover the fact that she doesn’t really know how to proceed. She slips her hair out of her metallic hair ties and places them on the sink vanity. She turns back to the shower to find Chichi’s outstretched hand, offering assistance in. Videl exhales slowly, before taking Chichi’s hand, who pulls her in close. Chichi wraps one hand around Videl’s waist, and entwining the other with Videl’s hand.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with your hair down like that.” Chichi says. “I love your pigtails, but I think having it down is just as cute.”  
“Y-you think so?” Videl says, blushing.  
“Of course.” Chichi says, brushing the bangs out of Videl’s face. “I have the world’s most beautiful girl right here in my arms.”  
“Surely you don’t mean that…” Videl says, her face becoming beet red.  
“I do, Videl. Truly. Standing here, holding you in my arms is nothing short of incredible. I’m glad we shared our feelings for each other today, and I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”  
“Mistress… I…” Videl begins, tears welling up in her eyes.  
“It’s okay, Videl. You can say my name.”  
“I-I love you… Chichi.” Videl says, tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks.  
“I love you, too, Videl.” Chichi says. Videl passionately presses her lips in Chichi’s, and holds them there. Minutes pass, before either break the kiss. Chichi softly runs her thumbs across Videl’s damp cheeks. “We should probably actually shower now, yes?”  
“Right…” Videl says, smiling widely.

Videl carefully washes Chichi, something that she’s familiar with doing. However, actually being in there with her, in the nude is a new experience for her. A very pleasant new experience, at that. Videl freezes up, however, when it’s Chichi’s turn to wash her.  
“Come on, Videl. I want to take care of you, too.”  
“But… Mistress… it’s not proper…”  
“Neither is having sex with your Mistress.” Chichi says. “But you did that, didn’t you?” Videl pouts, and wordlessly hands Chichi the washcloth. “Thank you, dear!” Chichi says, with a triumphant smile on her face. She gets to work on scrubbing Videl, trying to mirror what she usually does. Chichi does her best, getting what she thinks is everything, but Videl knows she missed a few spots. Still, she doesn’t fault her for trying. She appreciates the effort, in fact. Chichi got what was important, to the point that Videl feels that she’s clean enough. They rinse off and exit the shower.

\---

A few hours later, and the time that Chichi retires to bed approaches. Videl had dressed up in her normal work uniform; a maid corset with a tiny set of a bra and panties, accented with upper arm length gloves and thigh high socks. Chichi had slipped into a thin lingerie. She’s in the middle of watching television when Videl approaches.  
“Have you made the bed, Videl?” Chichi asks, not taking her eyes off of the screen.  
“Yes, Mistress. Everything is in order.”  
“Excellent. You might want to get into something a little more comfortable, though.” Chichi says, turning the TV off.  
“What do you mean, Mistress?” Videl says, cocking her head to the side.  
“Oh, I thought you were going to join me.”  
“O-oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t know…”  
“It’s okay, sweetie. If you don’t want to, that’s fine.”  
“B-but I do want to!” Videl blurts out awkwardly. Chichi giggles.  
“Come on, let’s go find you something to wear.” Chichi says, taking Videl’s hand. She leads them up into Videl’s chambers. Chichi sorts through Videl’s wardrobe, trying to find something that would be more suitable for sleep. Videl doesn’t actually have many clothes at Chichi’s manor, as she doesn’t stay there full-time. Most of her garments are at her house, aside from essentials like her school uniform for if she has class the next day. Chichi does, however, manage to find something: a very lacy black and red one-piece.

“Ooooo, look at this!” Chichi says, holding up to look at. Videl glances aside and blushes.  
“I’ve… never actually had a chance to wear that… I don’t even know why I brought it here…”  
“Well, now’s your chance!” Chichi says. “Now turn around, let’s get you into this thing!” Chichi helps Videl out of her work uniform and into this nightie. The breasts are a big snug, causing Videl’s boobs to pop out of the top slightly. The set’s panties strain heavily against Videl’s dick, not fully concealing it. Chichi squees like a schoolgirl.  
“It looks so good on you!” Chichi says.  
“It’s a bit tight.” Videl says, trying to loosen the top a bit without completely exposing her boobs. “I really wish she’d stop getting me stuff like this…” she mutters.  
“She?” Chichi asks curiously.  
“Oh, sorry. This was a gift from a friend.”  
“Oh, a friend huh? What’s her name?” Chichi grins mischievously.  
“Erasa. She buys me weird stuff like this all the time, and I have no idea why.”  
“Is she cuuuuuuute? Do you liiiiiike her?” Chichi asks, leaning in close.  
“I mean… yeah… but…” Videl trails off  
“You should invite her over some time. I’d love to meet her.”  
“Uh… okay… if you say so…” Videl says. Chichi takes a hold of her hands.  
“Alright, let’s head to bed now, shall we?” Chichi says, leading Videl back to her bedroom. Chichi climbs in, and motions for Videl to do the same. Exhaling, Videl climbs in, and gets comfortable. She lays face to face with her Mistress. They gaze into each other’s eyes for a moment, before closing them to rest.  
“Good night, Videl, I love you.”  
“Good night, Chichi. I love you, too.”  
And Videl had the best sleep she’s ever had.

\-----


End file.
